


Watch the Boys

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry invites Zayn to his family's house where his two young cousins give them headaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marsellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsellon/gifts).



> I know you wanted a holiday themed fic, but I don't know how Christmas/Thanksgiving are celebrated. I'm sorry about that. I just kept the family part of your prompt and I hope you like it (even just a little).  
> Thanks to [Anna](http://cellatjie.tumblr.com/) for the beta. I didn't tell you, but I was a step away from dropping out before I talked to you. So thanks for helping me out!

Zayn sleeps on the passenger seat like it’s a king size bed. If Harry wasn’t a good driver (in fact he thinks he’s brilliant) they would have been in the hospital with their ribs broken and brains out. Zayn’s knee keeps nudging Harry’s side as he turns to face him, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed still. It is not the most comfortable position, but Harry doesn’t mind it all that much.

He glances at Zayn every now and then just to admire him and make sure he is there. Really and absolutely there. He still can’t believe he has convinced Zayn to come with him. He knows Zayn isn’t that comfortable around his family. If he’s being honest, he knows his family isn’t easy to be comfortable around. He once took a quiz online and it said his family is “particular” which he figured was an euphemistic way of saying weird. Harry reckons it's because his mother sometimes forgets food on the stove. Or probably because he and Gemma enjoy tripping each other and fighting over Harry's favourite mug in the morning.

It’s not like Zayn has never met Harry's family before, because he has and he and Gemma even plot against Harry sometimes. But Zayn's never gone to their house, never met Harry’s grandmother or his cousins... And since Harry isn’t sure how things will go, he’s made Zayn come without his car so he won’t be able to run away. Liam, who is - originally - Zayn's best friend but he's bonded with Harry somehow, said that Harry's plan is in fact kidnapping.

It isn’t - Harry still insists, Zayn is coming with him with his full consent. Harry is just making sure he will stay with him during the whole next three days.

It’s Harry’s grandmother’s birthday tomorrow, that is the reason they're going home during a four-day-school break. Teaching is tiring, they both know that. So a break is always desired especially in such a cold weather.

At first Zayn refused to come, said he needs to rest and sleep until the break is over. But Harry kept nagging for three days straight so Zayn eventually gave up even though he's too nervous. Meeting the mother and the sister is one thing, and meeting the whole family including the aunt and the uncle is a whole different, scary, thing.

“Are we there yet?” Zayn says with his eyes still closed.

“Not yet.” Harry says.

“It is still far away? I’m so tired.”

“Really? Why, I’m having fun here driving. My back hurts so much it’s so fun.” Harry says and promptly receives a fist on his side. “Stop. Just wait a little while and you'll be able to sleep until tomorrow.”

“God! I can’t wait."

“Me too.” Harry says. “Wanna hear a joke until then?”

**

Harry has a thing for embarrassing himself. He really has a talent, not only in making a fool out of himself but also in turning it to his favour. It’s what got Zayn in the first place, even though he swears he’ll kill Harry in his sleep if he tries to tell him another joke.

The first time they met they were both holding trays waiting in a line. Harry has always been impatient and since there were few other kids ahead of him he got bored waiting. Zayn was standing in front of him with his messy black hair and a pencil behind his ear. Approaching him didn’t seem like a good idea especially that he looked upset and he didn’t even move when the guy who was in front of him left the line. Plus he didn’t seem like the kind of boy to start conversations with strangers and laugh at their (stupid) jokes. But a thing doesn’t have to sound good for Harry to do it.

He touched his shoulder and Zayn almost dropped the tray from his hand as he turned to look at him.

“Knock knock.” Harry said pretending to knock on Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn's stare switched from the you-startled-me-bastard kind of look to the have-you-lost-your-mind kind. But then his face softened a little because Harry was smiling at him and Zayn didn’t want to ruin it for the weird kid.

“Who’s there?”

“Harry.”

For a second, Harry thought Zayn would hit him with the tray but then he chuckled and shook his head.

“Harry who?”

“Harry up. You're the next on the line."

And yeah it probably isn’t the best way to introduce yourself, but it worked for Harry.  

**

They finally reach the house. Harry is so worn out he can barely carry himself to the door. Zayn is in no better form. He feels like he might fall asleep as he waits for Harry to unlock the door.

Harry opens the door and steps inside. “Hello?” he shouts a little too loud it makes Zayn stand straight.

"Is anyone in there?" Zayn asks from behind him.

Harry looks at him and shakes his head. "Apparently not."

He shrugs because he is sure he told his mother they’d be here in the afternoon and she doesn’t usually forget stuff like this. She should be here waiting for him and squeezing him into a hug as soon as he steps out of the car.

"Let’s just find something to eat until mum is here. She’ll be here any moment." Harry says.

"Alright." Zayn shrugs his shoulders too.

They head towards the kitchen. Harry’s second favourite place in the house. It’s not large, but the window is. The light colour of the walls makes the kitchen look cold but when the sunlight peers through that window, the whole place becomes so bright and comforting.

There’s also the fridge that Harry adores; partly because, well, it’s the fridge and partly because there are photos and notes stuck on the door. There are different pictures of him and of the rest of the family. There’s one of him during his uncle's wedding; the one of him and other kids but you can tell Harry is the centre of it, standing on a table without his trousers.

It’s the first picture Zayn sees. Harry’s head is in the fridge looking for something to eat when he hears Zayn’s laugh.

“What’s funny?” Harry asks, smiling even though he doesn’t know.

“This.” Zayn points at the picture.

Harry tilts his head to see and chuckles when he does. “I always had a thing with kids.” he says.

It’s true. Everyone at school loves him even though it’s just his first year as a teacher. He knows how to deal with those teenagers, how to make (most of) them respect him. Sometimes Zayn even asks him for advice.

“You have a thing with everyone.” Zayn says.

Harry is tired and somehow it makes him look cute, all puffy big eyes and goofy smile and hair falling on his face. So Zayn kisses his cheek and lets him go back to digging into the fridge.

**

Harry makes sandwiches for both of them then they sit by the counter. Zayn leans against his shoulder as they eat and Harry is on his phone, waiting for his mother to text back.

Zayn doesn’t say anything until he smells something.

There’s something burning in the kitchen, he is sure even though Harry doesn’t notice.

"Harry?"

He hums in response.

"I think there’s food burning."

Harry looks at him startled. He knew something would go wrong but he didn’t expect anything this soon. They have just come and there’s already food and god-knows-what burning in the kitchen.

"Check the oven." Zayn nods at the oven behind Harry because Harry needs instructions otherwise he would do nothing but bumble around.

He turns the oven off before carefully opening the door. Smoke fills the little space where Harry is standing. He steps back coughing and waving his hand in front of his face.

"You alright, babe?" Zayn asks and Harry nods, still coughing.

Zayn fills a cup with water, which is odd because he doesn’t like touching people’s stuff. But he forces himself to. He gives it to Harry who drinks it like it’ll snatch him from death.

"Thanks." Harry says, "We’ve just lost our diner."

It's not really surprising.

Zayn gently touches Harry’s arm and smiles.

“‘s alright. I just want something comfortable to lie on for now.”

"Me too." Harry says rubbing his red eyes, "My arse is numb."

"What arse?" Zayn chuckles, "You have none, Harry."

They walk out of the kitchen towards the living room. There’s a large sofa there they can share while they watch the TV and wait for Harry’s family to come.

"Did you say something, mister flat-bum?" Harry says.

Zayn slaps him lightly on the back and Harry calls him jealous before they literally throw themselves on the sofa. Harry turns the TV on to some show about medieval wars then puts the remote away to snuggle into Zayn’s side.

It’s when they find a comfortable position someone jumps out from behind them, shouting 'boo!'.

It startles them both. Harry jumps up and almost falls off the sofa. Their hearts are still racing when they hear a giggle behind them. Harry turns his head to see who is it and it’s a surprise to see one of his young cousins, standing behind the sofa and laughing at them.

"You should've seen you."

"Really? Is this how people say hi, Wesley?" Harry acts annoyed. But he is not.

So that's Wes; a tiny boy with light brown hair and big eyes. Zayn saw a few pictures of him on Harry's phone. He basically saw pictures of every member of Harry's family because he was so nervous he wouldn't know who is who.

"But I scared you. You screamed.” Wes says.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Are you on your own?”

“No, Alex’s here, too.”

Harry narrows his eyes at him, a little confused, a little suspicious. What Zayn gets from that expression is that this Alex, whoever he is, is most likely plotting something.

“Just you and Alex?” Harry asks, “Where’s he, though?”

“There.” Wes points at the table.

There on the floor, Alex is sleeping. His curly hair is everywhere just like Harry’s hair is when he sleeps.

It always sprawls across his whole pillow and when he shifts it gets on Zayn’s face too. Zayn loves it, the feeling of Harry’s hair tickling his face, but he doesn’t say that. If he tells him he loves it, Zayn won’t have much left to tease him about. Plus, Harry’s hair is soft and smells nice, so it’s more of a pleasure than annoyance to Zayn and he doesn't want to give that up.

He’s so tired just thinking about their bed.

“You two’ve been here the whole time?” Harry asks, still frowning.

Zayn is suddenly frowning as well. He hopes to hear a no, it’d be so embarrassing if the young boys have heard their flat-arses conversation.

"Yes.” Wes says. Zayn can see Harry’s face dropping and he’s sure his reaction isn’t any different.

**

So Wes and Alex were supposed to keep an eye on the oven. But obviously they didn’t since they were too busy watching TV. Alex said it was Wes’ fault, Wes said Alex is the older, Alex takes the blame.

Harry said he’d better call his mother.

He’s pacing back and forth in the living room with the phone pressed to his ear. Zayn is still sitting on the sofa, eyes swinging between him and the two other boys who don’t seem to care much about their dinner because they’re watching cartoons with all their hearts and souls.

“Hi, mum.” Harry says into the phone.

Zayn sits up straight as if he’s about to see the doctor. He feels like he is when he looks at Harry, all frowning and fidgeting.

“We’ve come home and-” Harry says glancing at Zayn as he says the we.

Zayn smiles a little, trying to let Harry know he’s fine, everything is fine. The dinner is burnt but it’s fine. Dinners come and go, it’s no big deal.

“…Where - yes, they’re here. But where are you?” he asks then bites his lips nervously.

At first Zayn doesn’t understand why but then he glances at the young boys shouting at the TV and he starts to feel nervous as well.

**

“I can’t believe this.” Harry mutters as he closes the car’s boot.

“Relax, babe.” Zayn croons. “It’s not a big deal.”

He reaches to squeeze Harry’s shoulder. It’s always the same thing when Harry isn’t feeling too well. Harry shouldn't worry that much about  taking care of his two cousins who are a little too energetic to deal with.

His mother said they, as in she, her sister and Gemma, are busy cleaning his grandmother’s house. Apparently his uncle and few of his grandmother’s friends are coming too, so the house needs to look nicer than usual.

Zayn keeps a hand on Harry's shoulder, massaging gently to soothe him like he always does.

“You’re probably right.” Harry sighs, “But I wanted to sleep.”

“Me too. But we’ll be fine. They seem like cool kids.” Zayn says even though they don’t.

**

After putting their luggage in Harry’s room and changing to sweats, they head back to the kitchen. Harry is wearing Zayn's jumper, the green one that is too big for Zayn so Harry keeps stealing it. Zayn didn’t tell him, but he bought that one larger than his size so that they can share it.

Alex and Wes are still watching TV, surprisingly quiet. Zayn thought, judging by Harry’s reaction, they’d be running around turning everything upside down. But Harry tends to exaggerate a bit sometimes. All they have to do is keep an eye on the two young boys until Harry’s mother is back.

It’s nothing they can’t do. Hopefully.

**

“What do you want for dinner, Zayn?”

Zayn shrugs, “I dunno. Ask the boys.”

Harry asks them and Wes is the first to yell “Something good!” without even giving Harry a glance. Alex doesn’t seem to care that much.

“Something good like what?”

“Anything.” Wes shrugs. “But not the chicken you made that day. Those suck.”

“Shut up. That’s mean.” Alex says.

Before Harry knows it, Wes jumps on his older brother and they start fighting. Wes is kicking and screaming his heart out. He doesn’t stop even when Harry holds him back. Zayn doesn’t understand what’s going on but when he does he rushes to break up the fight.

**

They ended up agreeing on chicken. But they didn't have halal chicken in the fridge so they had to go to buy some. All of them. Harry couldn't leave the boys alone again and he couldn't leave Zayn alone with them. Taking them to the mall isn’t the best idea ever, but Harry has no choice. Either he let them embarrass him in front of people or he leaves them home and let them turn the house upside down.

**

Grocery shopping isn’t Harry’s cup of tea. He does make a long list of what they need and checks the fridge and the cupboards and the pantry at least three times each before he leaves, but somehow he always manages to forget something.

He’s done it few times until Zayn decided enough was enough. That day Harry’s mother was coming to visit and it was the first time she’d see them in their new flat so Zayn wanted it to be perfect. They divided the work between them; Zayn had to clean up the place, Harry had to buy the groceries and make dinner.

Zayn cleaned the bathroom at least twice, vacuumed the carpet in the living room, washed the dishes, and wiped all the floor. The plan was going just right. Until Harry came home and they found out he didn’t bring the onion or the chicken. They were running out of time and because Harry had to start cooking as soon as possible, Zayn was forced to bring the missing stuff.

About half an hour after Zayn left, Harry remembered he had forgotten something else.

-Knock knock.

He couldn’t think of any other way to begin.

-Seen ✓

-Zaaaaaayn c’mon

-Srsly now?? Harry stop wastin time

-C’moooon

-Who’s there??

-Arfur

-Arfur who?

-Arfur got the cheese.

-Seen ✓

Long story short, grocery shopping is a lot easier now that they do it together. The number of gummy bears packs they buy usually gets out of control but they keep everything else under it.

**

“See, told you they’d be fine.” Zayn nods towards the two boys playing together as if less than an hour ago they weren’t screaming at the top of their lings and kicking each other like they were at war.

"Fine for now."

Harry sighs as he pushes the cart. He knows his cousins better than to be fooled by the actual situation. He told Zayn about what they do, how that one time they almost killed their dog, and the time they broke the tap in his grandmother’s kitchen, and that one time their father broke his arms because they decided to create a pool on the stairs. But Zayn is convinced by what he sees.

"Oh c'mon!"

"What? I just told you what they do, they can still do more."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Harry."

"I'm serious."

"Me too, babe. But you're worrying for no reason. You can take care of two boys for a few hours. You're always around kids anyway." Zayn says.

"The kids you're talking about are fifteen and above and they obey me because I'm their teacher. These two," Harry nods at his cousins, "they're something else."

“It’s just a few hours until your mother is back. It’ll be alright.” Zayn says running his hand up Harry’s back.

Just as Harry sighs, Zayn glances to the young boys. There Wes is, reaching for a chocolate bar and accidentally dropping the other bars on the floor. Harry looks like he’s on the verge of tears.

**

It’s getting dark outside and Zayn hopes he doesn’t fall asleep, literally face down on the floor while waiting for Harry to make dinner.

They’re all in the kitchen. Harry is cooking alone, said he didn’t need any help. So Zayn sits by the counter with Alex as they read a comic book Alex’s brought. Only Wes is talking right now, telling them about some adventure he had at school but no one is really listening, just making him think they are by nodding.

It’s when Zayn looks up to see Harry humming while he chops pepper that he realizes how much he wants this. For a moment he wants these kids to be theirs and this kitchen to be theirs and he wants to have this every night. It’s still early to think about this, he knows. He and Harry are still in their twenties and they are in no way ready for kids right now. And yeah Harry probably doesn't want that but Zayn does. Someday, he wants to sit with Harry in their own kitchen while their kids play around them.

When Harry looks at him, he catches him smiling and smiles too. Zayn gets up and gives him another kiss on the cheek then.

He’d also hold him and peck his lips but Wes and Alex are watching and Zayn is not sure how much they know about his and Harry’s relationship. They have been asking many questions about his name alone. He doesn't want them to start other question about him and Harry. Maybe they don't know, maybe the rest of Harry's family don't know.

So he keeps it tame with another kiss on the cheek that makes Harry laugh. Zayn doesn't want to push him. Harry shouldn't do anything he isn't comfortable with.

"Wes and I are going to watch TV." Alex says closing the book on the counter. "Right, Wes?"

Zayn is sure Wes has a mischievous look as he smiles at his older brother. Harry sees that too. They watch them suspiciously but none of them says a word.

"Right. Call us when food is ready, Harry." Wes smiles the fake-st smile a child can pull.

"Alright." Harry says but they've already left the kitchen.

"Do you think they're up to something?" Zayn says quietly, still staring at the door.

"'Course. They have to be."

**

When the power goes off, Zayn is washing his hands in the bathroom.

He is not used to the place and the bathroom is pretty large. He has to make few steps from the sink to the door but there's the laundry basket somewhere and he doesn't want to trip over it and make a mess in the place. So he walks slowly, his hands trying to see if anything is on the way. He bumps into the door nevertheless and that's when he hears Harry calling his name.

"Zayn, are you alright?"

"Yeah, kinda." Zayn says. "Is the power off?"

"Yes."

The answer is a little too late because Zayn's already opened the door and seen the hallway in the dark.

"I'm gonna check the panel." Harry says.

"Wait. I'll come with you." Zayn says as he plods his way towards the stairs.

He can hear Harry and the boys talking downstairs. Alex says they did absolutely nothing. They were just watching TV and it suddenly stopped. Harry doesn’t say anything.

"Harry?"

"I'm coming."

Zayn hears footsteps getting near the stairs then there's a bam and Harry groans in pain. He must have tripped, of course. Walking in the dark (or just walking in general, in all fairness) isn’t one of Harry’s skills.

"Babe, you okay?"

"I suppose. I still have all my teeth."

"I see you're fine." Zayn says. "Where's the electricity panel? We should check it."

"It's alright." Harry says. "I'll go by myself. You stay with the boys."

"No! I've had enough for today."

"Enough of what?" Harry asks.

"Of them. They're insane."

Harry's gaze hardens immediately. It's dark, but not too dark for Zayn not to notice the glare he's getting.

"Don't look at me like that. I just can't deal with them."

"Nobody asked you to." Harry hisses. "And they're not insane."

"Harry-"

"What? Are you tired of me, too? You might as well tell me I'm insane. I won't be surprised."

"That's not what I said." It's all Zayn can say.

"What did you say then? What else are you gonna say about my family?"

"God! It's not about your family. I'm just saying I'm exhausted."

"Well, sorry about that, sorry for annoying you." Harry says.

He storms out immediately. Zayn doesn't follow him. He's still taken aback with his angry reaction. Zayn didn't mean to insult anyone. Alex and Wes are a bit agitated and he's too tired to keep up with them.

**

The dim light of the candle barely lights anything but it's better than the utter darkness. Zayn sits with the two boys in the living room, all silently looking at each other.

The room is large and with the three windows and the lack of electricity, it is getting cold.

Zayn keeps staring at them as though if he looked away they'd jump on him, which, after all, doesn't sound that ridiculous. So Zayn has to keep his eyes wide open.

"Zayn.” It's Alex who speaks first.

Zayn sits up. His eyes widen even more as he thinks about what should he do in case they decide to jump. But Alex’s expression lost that mischievous twist. He is quiet now. Too quiet.

It can be nothing but the silence before the storm.

"Yes?"

“We didn’t do this on purpose.”

Zayn doesn’t know what he should say. But Alex looks so nervous that Zayn feels guilty.

“It’s okay.”

“No.” Alex says. He glances at Wes who is busy staring at his hands. “We lied to Harry.”

“Oh. How’s that?”

“Wes-” Alex looks at Wes again, “He broke the light bulb.”

Zayn might not be an electrician but he doesn't have to be to the wasn't just cut. He knew they had a hand in it but he didn't know how. But he knows for sure Harry won't be glad to hear that.

He realizes it then, why they told him about the bulb before Harry is back. They’re watching him with pleading eyes. Wes is about to take it to the next level and burst in tears. Please don’t let Harry get mad at us. So Harry can tell our mum not to be mad at us either.

"Wes-" Alex pauses. "I mean we. We're sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Zayn says, feeling guilty again about what he said to Harry earlier.

**

The power is back as well as Harry. Zayn told him the boys had something to tell him so they went to the kitchen.

“Are you cold, babe?” Zayn asks.

It’s not exactly a way to calm Harry down but his nose is red and his hair is a little damp so Zayn thought he might as well ask, maybe distract him a little.

But it's pointless. Harry is still upset about their previous conversation.

He doesn't look at Zayn or let him touch him.

“I’m fine.” Harry says firmly. “What’s wrong?” He’s looking at Alex so Zayn sits by the counter as if to give them space.

Alex and Wes are still by the doorway.

“The power-” Alex nods at the living room behind his back, “the power went off after Wes broke the light bulb.”

It turned out that they decided to play some game involving knights and so. Wes had the laptop charger as his weapon. He threw it in the air and it broke the light bulb and he’s really, really sorry.

And, of course, Harry can’t be mad at them.

**

Wes and Alex are sleeping peacefully in Gemma's room because she’s spending the night at their grandmother’s house. So Harry and Zayn can finally rest.

Harry is so tired, he just throws himself on the bed and closes his eyes. Zayn takes time to call his mother before he joins him.

The room is dark and quiet. They can finally rest, close their eyes and not hear a thing beside their breaths. It doesn’t matter what kind of day they had, they always appreciate the quietude of being alone in a room, not doing anything but lying down with each other.

Plus this bed is quite comfortable. The sheets are soft and smell somehow like apple. It reminds Zayn of their own bed who also always smells fresh and fruity.

He feels drowsy now but not enough to fall asleep as soon as he gets under the duvet. So he shifts towards Harry. He tries not to move too much until he manages to wrap his arms around Harry’s waist. There’s the smell again; the nice familiar smell of Harry’s hair on Zayn’s face.

"Babe, I know you're awake." Zayn whispers.

He can't sleep with Harry mad at him.

"And?"

"And, I'm sorry about earlier, yeah? I'm not tired of you or anyone. I'm just tired 'cause of the long drive."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"It's okay."

Zayn tugs him closer then. He brushes his nose gently against the back of Harry’s neck. He's relieved now.

"Zayn?"

“Hmm.”

“Why did they lie to me?”

“Who?”

“The boys.” Harry whispers, “Why did they lie to me?”

Harry sounds a bit hurt, like he is disappointed in himself. Zayn knows he’s overreacting but he also knows he can’t help it. It’s just how Harry is; sometimes he worries when he shouldn’t and he looses sleep sometimes for silly thing (like meeting the parents of his students) but that’s just how he is and Zayn knows it well. So he tries to comfort him, rubbing circles with his thumb on Harry’s stomach.

“They were afraid your aunt would be mad at them, Harry. It’s not about you.”

“Yeah, but-” Harry pauses, “They were afraid of me, too. I don’t want this. You know.”

Zayn doesn’t know but he keeps holding him, anyway.

“Like, I want to have children someday, you know? I don’t want them to feel like they have to lie to me. I don’t want them to be afraid of me like that. Aunt Kate is amazing, but sometimes she’s a bit hard on her boys, you know?”

“I do now.”

“Zayn, I want our kids to feel that I’m there for them, to support them and guide them - not to judge them or anything.” Harry sighs.  

Zayn’s heart hurts a little. Harry probably doesn’t mean everything he said, but Zayn will take it. He’ll take this quiet rambling promise of something good, someday. He kisses Harry’s head before closing his eyes.

“Knock knock.” He says because it’s easier to come up with a bad joke than to think of the future right now.

“What are you doing?”

“That’s not what you’re supposed to say!” Zayn grumbles.

“Alright. Who’s there?”

“Urine.”

Harry chuckles and turns towards Zayn who opens his eyes again. It’s too dark to see each other clearly but it’s enough to make out the twinkle in his eyes and the smile on his face.

“Urine who?”

“Urine credible.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious, Harry. You are. You’ll be a great father, someday.”

“Aw thank you.” Harry says before kissing him. He rests his head on Zayn’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “You’ll be great, too.”


End file.
